inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 366
The Vessel is the 366th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sesshōmaru battles with Mōryōmaru, who just absorbs all of his attacks. *Mōryōmaru bursts open, unable to contain all of Sesshōmaru's demonic power. *The sun rises and Inuyasha turns back into a half-demon, dealing a mortal blow to Mōryōmaru. *Mōryōmaru and Kagura escape. Synopsis * Sesshōmaru ignores the pleas of Inuyasha's companions and attacks Mōryōmaru with Tōkijin. Mōryōmaru laughs and says he'll happily absorb his power, sucking it into his right shoulder. Inuyasha is unharmed by the attack, being held on a different part of Mōryōmaru's body. Shippō shouts: "Sesshōmaru you idiot! You're just making him stronger!" Jaken defends his master, saying Lord Sesshōmaru has a brilliant plan. The foxchild asks what exactly that plan is, and Jaken says if he knew that his job would be far less stressful. Miroku apprehensively says they can ignore Sesshōmaru's predicament for now, because Inuyasha is still trapped in Mōryōmaru's grip. The monk says that while Inuyasha might survive for now as a human, he'll be doomed when the sun rises because Mōryōmaru will just absorb his demonic power, even though he's only a Half-Demon. Kagura wonders if Mōryōmaru will just stand there and suck up every attack Sesshōmaru throws at him. * Inuyasha thinks to himself that Mōryōmaru isn't even fighting back. He then sees Kagome raise her bow, about to fire an arrow at the demon. Inuyasha yells at her not to shoot and to just let things be for now. She wonders why, when suddenly Inuyasha starts to pulse, his hair changing color. The sun has risen: Inuyasha is becoming a half-demon again. Sesshōmaru swings his sword and attacks Mōryōmaru again, and the group becomes surprised when Mōryōmaru's right arm suddenly falls off, balls of light fleeing from his shoulder. Kagome notices the balls of light look like the same attacks that came from Tōkijin earlier. Sesshōmaru looks at Mōryōmaru, who is in a disheveled mess. "Going to absorb my demonic power, are you? What a joke. You are too small a vessel, to hold a power like mine!" Swinging his sword again, the Daiyōkai completely sunders the large demon's arm as demonic power flows out of Mōryōmaru and back into Sesshōmaru. Jaken says he knew his master had a plan all along, and Shippō thinks to himself that it wasn't a plan, he's just prideful and arrogant. *Despite having a lost a limb, Mōryōmaru claims that the attacks Sesshōmaru is dealing won't be enough to finish him off. Suddenly, Inuyasha breaks free of Mōryōmaru's grip and carves across the demon's chest with the Tessaiga. Miasma starts to flow out of the wound, and Inuyasha abandons fighting Mōryōmaru to save Kagome and Shippō from the poison vapors. Sesshōmaru fires another attack, not about to let his enemy escape, but Mōryōmaru, along with Kagura, hide behind a barrier and fly off into the distance, getting away. Jaken curses that they were so close to killing him. Kagome says they can still track him, she can faintly sense the sacred jewel shard. Inuyasha wonders if Mōryōmaru is really Naraku's heart, and if so, why did he risk coming out into the open like that? Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters